Through Innocent Eyes
by Niquie
Summary: Everyone can see it, why can't they? Marlene's thoughts on Cloud and Tifa's relationship. Oneshot CloTi fluff. Read and Review


A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic story. Yea! (Glomps everyone for reading). This is a CloTi oneshot seen through the eyes of Final Fantasy VII's real angel Marlene. It's basic fluff. I hope you guys like it! Please read and review. Pardon any ooc or spelling errors. As I've said, this is my first story so please go easy on me. All constructive criticism is welcome and all flames will be disregarded. XP

Now on with the story! Enjoy!

BTW, in this story Marlene is 7 and Denzel is 9.

Disclaimer: Don't own it. T.T

* * *

Through Innocent Eyes

He's staring at her again.

Always has, but he's been doing it more and more lately.

He thinks nobody notices but we do.

The way he looks at her, everyone sees it... except for one person anyway.

I don't know why he doesn't just tell her what everybody already knows.

It's only three words. Only seven letters. It's not that hard!

'I love you.' See? Easy, huh?

Now what's not easy is saving the world over and over again, but he did it. Well he did have help, but still.

Six months ago he fought Sephiroth and the other Silver Haired Meanies pretty much alone, defeated Bahamut Sin when he attacked the city, and died came back to life all in two days.

Pretty cool huh?

But it's been almost three years since _she_ found him at the train station in the Midgar slums, and he still has not said anything to her.

Dummy.

Sometimes I wonder why Denzel looks up to him. How tough can he be if he can't tell a girl he likes her? Well more than likes her. But still!!

Uncle Cid say's he's acting like an 'Emo Pick and needs to grow a pair', whatever that means.

Yuffie says all that gel he uses to spike his hair is seeping into his brain. I think she's right.

(_Sigh_) Silly grownups. They always make things harder than they should be.

But he's not the only one.

She stares too.

More than he does actually.

It's always been that way.

I don't think he's realizes it though.

To me, they seem sad. Kinda like they're missing something.

She always looks when he isn't paying attention, but never notices when he does the same.

I think she's as scared as he is. But I'll go a little easier on her because at least she said she loves him.

Yup, she did! She smelled a lot like the drinks she serves in the bar and her breath made me very dizzy, but she still said it. Even if she did fell asleep right after. Even though _he_ wasn't there to hear it, everyone else did.

For some reason she doesn't remember that day though.

Anyway, this whole thing is getting very boring.

So that's why me and Denzel are gonna help them out.

-----------------

It's 9:00 in the morning. They are both in the kitchen talking. Tifa is cleaning up after breakfast and Cloud is about to leave to make the day's deliveries. Denzel and I are hiding on the stairs watching them.

Oh no, they're doing it again. Staring. I'm so tired of the staring. Time to start our newest plan.

"Marlene, are you sure this will work? 'Cause your last four ideas sucked."

"They did not! It's not my fault they're too stupid to fall for my brilliant plans! Besides, you only came up with two ideas, and they didn't work either." I whisper.

"...well, like you said, they're too dumb for smart ideas to work! So that means this one probably won't work too," he whispers back.

I think he might be right.

"Well if we can't make them say they love each other then we'll say it for them."

"...I don't think that will count."

"Sure it will, if we pretend to be them when we say it in front of them!"

"...?" Denzel looks a little confused.

"You'll be Cloud, I'll be Tifa and then-"

"No Way! I'm not going to get all mushy!"

"Shhh! Be quiet! It's not for real! It's just pretend, so we can show them how they feel!" I say.

"Can't we do something else?" Denzel begs.

"Denz stop being a baby and come on!" I drag him to the kitchen but I stop at the door way.

...they're kissing... Cloud and Tifa are kissing!

And I don't think they see me and Denzel.

"Eww!!!" Okay now the do. Thanks Denz.

Cloud and Tifa jump apart. Their faces are as red as Uncle Vinny's cloak.

"Marlene! Denzel! It's not- we were- uh... I thought you two were upstairs playing?" Tifa says quickly. Cloud's just standing there looking around the room but not at us. I think he's turning redder!

"Are you to dating now?" I ask.

"Ermm," Tifa and Cloud look at each other then us, "yeah. You can say that." "We were going to wait a little bit to tell the two of you but, yes Cloud and I and together now." They are standing next to each other smiling. Cloud has an arm around Tifa and she's kinda leaning on him.

"FINALLY!" me and Denz yell at the same time.

"What?" Cloud asks.

"We've been trying to get you two to admit you love each other so you would stop making goo-goo eyes at each others backs all the time! It's gross!" Denzel says and I nod.

Now they are turning red again.

"You two knew?" Tifa asks.

"Of course we knew! Everyone knows! Even strangers could tell!" I yell.

"Yeah! We were just coming in here to tell you guys that you're in love and junk! But thank goodness we don't have to use that plan now." Denzel shivers and I frown at him. Boys.

I look back to Cloud and Tifa and they both look surprised and maybe even embarrassed but also happy. Very happy.

I go over and hug them, "I'm glad you guys are happy now." _They found that missing 'something',_ I think to myself.

"Yeah me too," Denzel joins our group hug.

"So are we" Tifa agrees, while Cloud just has a small smile on his face. Yeah, _he's_ smiling! That's something you don't see very often but I think now we might.

Before anyone can say anything else, I grab Denzel by his shirt and start dragging him back out the kitchen to go outside to play.

"Hey what are you doing! Let go!"

"Come on Denzel lets go play," I push him through the door way and turn around to face the new lovebirds.

"We're going outside so you to can finish kissing!" I grin while Denzel makes gaging noises in the hall. And for the third time this morning they turn tomato red.

I run out the kitchen laughing. _'That's for taking so long!'_

(_Giggles_) Silly grownups!

* * *

Cid actually said "Emo Prick" Marlene misunderstood, in case you didn't figure it out.

A/N: Thanks for reading everyone! (Hands everyone a cookie). I hope it didn't suck too badly!

Please R and R, let me know what you think, what you did or didn't like, what I need to work on or what ever else you wanna say! All thought s are welcome so send them, even flames, (I will ignore flames but you can still send them. lol!) Later people!

Niquie


End file.
